


I Never Beg

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Series: I’ll Care for You [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blind Ignis Scientia, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Temperature Play, Tenderness, Top Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: “I never beg,” Ignis protested, even though he definitely did. He said it because he loved to incite that exasperated look on Gladio’s face. Even without his sight, he could see it so clearly. The raised brow, the dramatic eye roll, and the twitch at the corner of his lips.Gladio and Ignis sneak away from their campsite to try something new.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: I’ll Care for You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709173
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	I Never Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine this scene happening near your favorite campsite and enjoy!

“Why are you always on top anyway?” Ignis asked as Gladio guided him away from their campsite. 

Though he resented the necessity of being led by the hand like a child, Ignis rather enjoyed the firm grip of Gladio’s hand in his own. He also secretly enjoyed the feeling of being entirely at the mercy of this juicy hunk of a man, though he wouldn’t dare give Gladio the satisfaction of knowing that. 

“Because you always beg me to fuck you, and I can’t say no to that kind of request. It’s not that I haven’t been, er, curious to try,” Gladio responded, moving his hand out of Ignis’s grasp and around his waist to guide him carefully to a space between a rock and a cliff face with a strategically placed tree. This would work. It was far enough away that they could be reasonably loud, if they were fortunate enough to want that.

“I never beg,” Ignis protested, even though he _definitely_ did. He said it because he loved to incite that exasperated look on Gladio’s face. Even without his sight, he could see it so clearly. The raised brow, the dramatic eye roll, and the twitch at the corner of his lips.

“Fine, you never beg. So where do we start?” Gladio asked, trying to sound more confident than he was. He’d never tried bottoming before. Men seemed to like him on top, and he didn’t exactly hate it either, so he’d never had cause to object. 

However, tonight he wanted to make an exception for Ignis. The real reason was not sexual curiosity. It was that he was afraid of hurting him, afraid of being too rough in the heat of the moment and injuring him—was that silly? Breaking Ignis with the power of his cock? 

No, it wasn’t silly. Ignis already looked so fragile with his walking stick. He noticed him wince while doing the most mundane tasks. He was in more pain than he was letting on, Gladio was sure of it. 

In spite of his fears, his resolution melted when Ignis had so sweetly called him closer and wordlessly reached for his hand by the fireside after their companions had gone to sleep. It had been a rough few days, but Ignis’s recent confession had left a warm feeling in his chest. _I’m in love with you, Gladio._

His lover interrupted his thoughts. “What are you wearing right now?” 

Ignis ached to picture Gladio properly in his mind. Every one of Gladio’s ostentatiously sexy outfits would be sure to turn him on. Mmm that tight black tank top… it was enough to make him salivate. 

“Guess,” Gladio replied.

“That vulgar shirt that shows off your chest.”

“If it’s so vulgar, then why do you love it so much when I wear it?”

“Why do you say that?”

“You’re fucking with me, right?” 

Ignis imagined that same raised brow and twitching lip again and felt the inkling of a smile graze his own face.

“You’re _constantly_ checking me out whenever I wear it. You can’t take your eyes off me, or your hands for that matter. That’s why it’s my favorite shirt.” 

_Take his eyes off me._ Gladio quickly realized it was the wrong thing to say, but Ignis responded with something kind.

“I miss being able to see you. Perhaps I should be grateful I spent so much time gawking at you. At least I have fuel for my imagination.” He meant it to be a sort of compliment, but that’s not how it came out. He was turning himself into an object of pity, and no one should pity him, least of all Gladio. He’d been doing his duty, and he had to accept the consequences.

Gladio, at first saddened by Ignis’s confession, took the opportunity to change the subject and make him smile. “So is that your way of admitting you like this shirt then?”

“So you _are_ wearing it?”

“Come and find out,” he teased, taking Ignis’s hands and pulling him closer. 

Ignis felt his way to the opening and lay his hands on Gladio’s bare chest, spreading out his fingers to absorb more of it, gliding them down to take in the feel of every delicious muscle. Dear gods, Gladio really was a treat. 

“Mmm, that’s one good thing about losing my sight,” Ignis observed, “You feel better than ever. It’s like the tips of my fingers are electrified.”

“Imagine how I feel.”

Ignis smiled slightly before returning to his usual frown. “I know the last thing I should be thinking about right now is my own vanity, but how does my face look? Is it - how bad is it? Please don’t spare my feelings. I’d rather just know the truth.”

“You’re going to think I’m fucking with you, but whatever. You look badass, Iggy.”

“Oh please, Gladio! Be serious!” 

“I am!”

Ignis still found it difficult to believe, but one could usually count on Gladio to be honest, sometimes to a fault. He supposed if Gladio really found him attractive, that was all that mattered since Noctis and Prompto surely didn’t care. Still, it was possible Gladio was just trying to spare his feelings. It did seem like he’d been extra careful with Ignis lately. He feared his lover’s pity more than the truth. 

“Think about it this way,” Gladio added, “I have scars on my face, right? Do you think they make me less attractive?”

“Quite the contrary.”

“So, just trust me. Besides, no one’s going to fuck with the two of us now. We look so scrappy and hardened, no one would dare.”

“You think no one would dare fight a crippled, blind man? Maybe because they’d feel too bad for me.” Again with the pity party. Couldn’t he just keep his mouth shut?

“Listen, I know what I said earlier, and I’m sorry, but really, you’re doing well under the circumstances. We’ve all said it,” Gladio assured him.

“So you won’t ask to send me home again?”

“It’s only because I’d rather know that you’re safe. Even though I can’t imagine this trip without you... I might end up murdering Noct.”

“What would happen to Prompto?”

“I’d adopt him as my son.”

“That’s cute.”

“He’s cute.”

“You know he’s only a few years younger than you.”

“Doesn’t act like it. You’re one to talk, considering how you treat Noct.”

“Please, Gladio. I need you to go easy on him,” he pleaded, not meaning for it to come across as desperately as it did.

“Didn’t know you felt that strongly about it. I’ll do my best, but at this point it comes so naturally…” He was trying to keep things light, but he could see Ignis was dead serious. “I’ll go easy on him.”

Ignis hadn’t told anyone about the heavy burden ever-present on his mind, the fact that Noctis would have to sacrifice himself. In spite of his jokes, he knew Gladio would be utterly devastated to hear Noctis’s fate, yet he couldn’t let on. It was vital for the strength and survival of their group. 

“I didn’t know you liked Prompto that much,” Ignis observed, trying to change the subject before he succumbed to the depression that was ever-threatening.

“Well, I can’t tell _him_ that. You know how he gets. He’d get way too excited, and I’d probably never get a moment to myself again. Then I wouldn’t be able to fool around with you,” he whispered the last part into Ignis’s ear as he slipped a hand into his back pocket and grabbed his ass.

“Shall we stop talking now? I believe I have a few things to show you,” Ignis suggested.

“Is that right?”

“Yes, I assume you have lube?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Hm, I like it when you call me sir.”

Gladio started nibbling at his earlobe and tenderly kissing his neck.

Ignis pulled away. “You should take your clothes off now.”

“Why don’t you take them off for me?” 

“Because I told you to do it yourself,” he insisted. The truth was, he was afraid of how long it might take him, how embarrassing it would be to fumble and falter, trying to get it right. 

Admittedly, he also liked telling Gladio what to do. 

“Yes, _sir,_ ” Gladio whispered in his ear, the deep vibrations causing a pleasant shiver. Ignis got hard immediately whenever he heard that voice so close. _Sir._

He heard the scuffling of clothes and the clink of Gladio’s belt coming off. He pictured his delectably smooth and tanned chest, the muscles of his strong thighs and calves, and best of all that thick cock that he craved night and day. Maybe he should make Gladio fuck him after all.

“Fuck, it’s cold,” Gladio complained, feeling the evening breeze tickle his naked body. 

“That’s why your clothes are off and mine are not,” Ignis grinned, deciding in an instant that he would not be bottoming tonight. He couldn’t stand being cold. 

“We both know if the roles were reversed, I would never force you to take all your clothes off on a night like this. I know how much you hate the cold.”

That was actually a rather sweet observation of him to make, and Ignis felt temporarily speechless before remembering that he was supposed to be in charge here, and he liked the idea of Gladio nude and shivering, his skin covered in gooseflesh.

“Come closer, I’ll warm you up,” he offered, and he reached out his arms as Gladio approached. He could indeed feel the raised hairs on his arms, and he was thankful he’d left his gloves back at camp so he could enjoy every touch. He was being needlessly sadistic. He liked this far too much - Gladio forced to come to him for warmth and comfort. Ignis ached to feel in control of something, something primal and easy that couldn’t be taken away. 

He traced his index finger up the length of Gladio’s arm, past his neck, and right into his open mouth. Gladio knew what he wanted even though he’d never asked for this before. His lover invited his finger in with the perfect amount of suction gliding it along his tongue until the tip of his finger nearly touched the back of Gladio’s throat. Ignis slowly grazed it back out, mesmerized by the satisfying new sensation. He liked to imagine Gladio staring right into his eyes, willing and compliant, waiting for the next instruction. The thought made him shiver.

What did he have planned for this finger again? Oh right. 

“It needs to be wetter,” Ignis whispered, gliding it in once more, and he felt Gladio’s jaw clench and tense as he obeyed, his mouth filling with saliva. Soon he sensed Gladio’s hand on his wrist, pulling his finger out slowly, and the spit dribbled down to his wrist, and he thought he’d never been so turned on in his life without ever taking his clothes off.

“Is that wet enough for you, _sir?_ ” Gladio asked.

Ignis nodded, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically considering he was supposed to be the one giving orders. He could do better.

“Bend over.”

Gladio did as he was told, grateful he had the rock nearby to lean on so he could obey without putting Ignis out too much. Damn, Ignis was too good at this. He should’ve asked for this a long time ago. All hesitation had disappeared. He wanted Ignis to fuck him, and soon.

He looked behind him to see Ignis starting to kneel and had to interrupt.

“Wait, Ig, just let me get my clothes or something-for you to kneel on.”

Ignis’s first instinct was (of course) to protest this intrusion into his fantasy, but he couldn’t deny it would be a welcome relief because of how his knees had bothered him since his injury. He heard Gladio’s words in his mind again: _I love you too, Iggy._

Gladio carefully folded his shirt and pants to make a comfy enough pillow and laid it at Ignis’s feet, taking him by the hand and guiding him down gently, moving it to adjust to where his knees fell.

“How’s that?” Gladio asked.

“You should know how to address me by now.”

Gladio hesitated, then realized with a grin. “How’s that, _sir_?”

“It’s tolerable. Now bend over,” he urged, sliding his finger into his own mouth, coating it again before reaching for Gladio’s fantastic ass.

He felt a little guilt mixed with pleasure at how cold Gladio’s skin was beneath his warm hands, but Gladio moaned softly as he squeezed. His butt was solid muscle, and every curve was divine. As he was about to lean in for a taste, a practical thought occurred to him that he knew he could not ignore no matter how unsexy it might be.

“Are you… clean?”

“ _Iggy!_ Do you really think I’d be inviting you to _eat my ass_ right now if I wasn’t?!”

“Well, we’ve never done it this way before. I didn’t know if you were aware of the… etiquette.”

Gladio was thankful Ignis couldn’t see him roll his eyes, and he was about to protest some more when he felt Ignis’s hot mouth against his asshole and stopped giving a fuck. 

The warmth of Ignis’s face against his freezing skin as his tongue teased was an unexpected delight, and he reached for his own dick and started stroking, relishing the contrasting feeling of Ignis’s heat and his own frozen hand as he touched himself.

He was a bit surprised when he felt the tip of Ignis’s finger at his entrance.

“Just relax,” Ignis soothed him, guiding his finger in slowly, enjoying the surprised little “oh” that escaped Gladio’s mouth. He’d never been the one with a finger up his ass, never had to learn how to take cock. How lucky he had Ignis here to get it in whenever he wanted. Now Ignis would teach him what it meant to submit. And Gladio was doing well, following all his little instructions, expanding himself for Ignis to enter. Why hadn’t they tried this sooner?

Ignis had a good rhythm going, and his finger was getting deeper. He could tell Gladio was into it. As Gladio uttered his favorite phrase - _fuck, Iggy_ \- Ignis removed himself and stood up, picturing Gladio bent over, naked before him, waiting for him, craving him. 

Practicality struck again.

“I hope you’re keeping an eye out.”

“Nope, I’m a _little_ distracted at the moment.”

“Gladio, I can’t see your face to tell if you’re being serious.”

“Don’t worry, I found a good place. It’s hidden. We’ll be alright.”

“I’m trusting you.”

“Can you please, _please_ shut up and _fuck me_?”

“I have told you in no uncertain terms how you may and may _not_ speak to me, and you are stepping too far out of bounds. Perhaps I should just leave you out here in the cold as punishment.”

Now this Gladio could work with. In fact, this he loved. He turned around and kneeled in front of Ignis. “I’m very sorry, _sir._ Perhaps I can make it up to you.”

“Use your mouth.”

“Fuck, Iggy- I mean, _sir,_ ” he corrected, unzipping Ignis’s pants and pulling down his briefs just far enough to get to work.

He devoured Ignis’s cock, taking it as far back as he could, not caring about the spit trickling down his chin or the dirt digging into his kneecaps, only focused on the way Ignis clenched his hair in his fist and let out involuntary moans and sighs, trying to be quiet and restrained for no reason besides that’s how Ignis was. Gladio wanted to _make him_ be loud. Indecently loud.

Ignis was abrupt when he pulled himself away. “I want to fuck you now.”

Gladio happily obliged, bending over with his hands against the cool rock. His fingers were nearly numb, and he couldn’t care less. In fact he liked the way Ignis had him out here freezing his ass off, exposed to the elements, reliant on Ignis as his only source of warmth and pleasure.

 _Pleasure._

He felt the tip of Ignis’s cock pressing against him, wet with lube, and he let out a deep breath and let Ignis in, and at first it was odd, somewhere between good and bad, the thought of it more gratifying than the feeling, but as Ignis went slowly deeper and started to pulse in and out, he started to understand.

Ignis’s cock was inside him. Ignis’s hands were gripping his waist. He was all Ignis’s, and all he existed for was to take what Ignis wanted to give him, and what Ignis wanted to give him was a deep, hard fuck. 

The slew of dirty talk from Ignis almost put him over the edge. And oh how he loved it when Ignis said the word _fuck_. “Fuck, you’re such a dirty fucking boy, bent over for me, naked and helpless where anyone could find you...”

Ignis had _never_ felt like this before - so powerful, so in control, so wired and buzzed and nonexistent outside of his thrusting cock. Images of Gladio flitted through his mind. Gladio gripping his greatsword, Gladio pushing the car, Gladio with the eyebrow raised and the hint of a smile, Gladio bent over naked in the cold. He came faster than he meant to. Riding the aftershocks with his cock still inside Gladio’s exquisite ass was a pleasure entirely new.

Gladio groaned as Ignis pulled out, and he propped himself up against the rock. “Fuck, Iggy. That felt amazing. We are doing that again like tomorrow. Or now, if you can get hard again. Too soon? Not that it wasn’t long enough - just damn, that was incredible.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself.” He grinned at the way Gladio was talking giddy, like an excited boy with a new toy to play with. 

“Where are my clothes? I’m fucking freezing.”

It wasn’t until Gladio was dressed and announced his desire to return to the warm campfire that Ignis realized.

“You didn’t come, Gladio. Let me do something for you.”

“I’m good, Ig - seriously.”

“Let me do _something._ I don’t mind the cold, not after what I just put you through. In fact, I wouldn’t mind bending over myself, and-”

“No!” His protest was too quick and too forceful, and he felt bad, but he didn’t want to admit the reason. _You’re too fragile, Iggy. I’m afraid I’m going to break you with my dick._

“I’m freezing my ass off, and I think you worked me hard enough. Besides, I want to be loaded the next time I fuck you.”

“Huh, that sounds nice,” Ignis hummed, reaching for his arm and fitting the warm palm of his hand into Gladio’s frozen one. 

“Do you think you could whip up something for me when we get back to camp - nothing special, just a little snack,” Gladio asked.

“My dick wasn’t a good enough snack for you?”

Gladio spit a little when he laughed. “It was plenty,” he responded as he wrapped an arm around Ignis’s waist and kissed him on the cheek. “But can you blame me for wanting a little bit more?” he pressed, knowing Ignis always gave in if he was sweet enough. 

“What do you want?” 

Gladio smiled. “Could you make me more of those noodles you made earlier?”

“Those were just Cup Noodles poured into a bowl,” Ignis accused, realizing for the umpteenth time that Gladio had no discernment when it came to his cooking.

“Eh, sorry. Well at least it’s easy to make?” he suggested. It wasn’t that Gladio _couldn’t_ manage Cup Noodles, it was that he knew Ignis enjoyed cooking for them. Ignis was uncomfortable with speeches and grand romantic gestures, but he did take a lot of care with his meals.

“Very well,” Ignis grumbled with the begrudging hint of a smile.

“Thanks, Iggy.” Gladio stopped him. “I just realized I never kissed you tonight.” He gently turned Ignis to face him and planted a few soft and slow kisses on his perfect lips.

“I still meant what I said before,” Ignis declared, feeling that somehow those cliche three words - _I love you_ \- could not express what he really meant. “I feel very fortunate for how you… take care of me, especially now that I’m... I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be in a real relationship, but I never thought I would be. Not that this - us - is a _real_ relationship, but-“

“I know what you mean, Ignis. I like it too,” he agreed as they resumed their walk.

Ignis squeezed Gladio’s hand, and he was pleased to find his fingers were finally starting to warm up.


End file.
